Tsuki no Ōki-sa
Tsuki no Ōki-sa (月の大きさ; literalmente El tamaño de la luna) es el decimocuarto opening de la serie Naruto: Shippūden, el cual se estrenó en el capítulo 333 el día 3 de octubre de 2013, y es interpretada por el grupo de J-Pop Nogizaka46. Sinopsis En el principio se pueden ver las colas del Jūbi que cubren la luna, a Itachi vestido de ANBU en el poste de luz como aquella noche de la Masacre Uchiha, la cámara se acerca y desaparece, luego a Nonou siendo vista por Kabuto, luego aparece Rin en el suelo después de ser atravesada siendo vista por Obito para después mostrarse el Titulo de la serie y mostrar el escondite de Kabuto, luego Naruto se encuentra encima de la cabeza de Gyuki enfrente de la Estatua Gedo Mazo, siguiente muestran a Madara hablando muy confiadamente hacia los Kages. Al continuar la canción muestran los cuervos de Itachi y luego a él con su Mangekyo Sharingan activo, a Kabuto en Modo Sabio y a Sasuke, luego a Jūbi liberado y luego otra vez la Estatua Gedo, y enfrente de esta se encuentra Obito preparado para pelean contra Naruto, Guy, Kakashi y B que se encuentra encima de la nariz de Gyuki, para después mostrar a Naruto en su Primer Estado del Control de Kyūbi escapando con su gran velocidad de Obito encima del Abanico de Guerra de Madara para después preparar un Rasengan en contra de él. Luego muestran a Tsunade con su Byakugou lanzando un golpe hacia Madara para luego cambiar de escena y mostrar un Ataque de Serpientes Blancas dirigido por Kabuto hacia Itachi mientras que él los esquiva y se dirige hacia donde está Sasuke que prepara su Sharingan mientras la espada de Itachi se ilumina. Después se ve parte del Susano'o de Madara, a Guy dando un golpe fallido a Obito, a Gyuki lanzando a Kakashi mientras prepara un Raikiri, a Ōnoki dando palabras de apoyo a los Kages que se levantan con una mirada decisiva, a Itachi desapareciendo debido a la cancelación del Edo Tensei mientras Sasuke lo observa, y para finalizar muestran a Obito, Guy, Kakashi y a Naruto mostrando el pulgar hacia él y luego en su segundo manto de control de Kyūbi para mostrar a la Estatua Gedo y a Gyūki frente a frente y luego Naruto corriendo mientras grita. Letra Romaji= Kon'ya no tsuki wa naze ka hitomawari ōkikute Itsumo yori akaruku terasu Senaka o marumete tobotobo kaeru michi Don'na toki mo mikata wa iru Nani mo iwazu naketara ii ne Namida ga karetara owari Motto boku ga tsuyoku naranakya… Kanashimi wa jiritsu e no ippo Nando kizutsukeba itami o wasureru? Akai chi o nagaseba inochi o omoidasu-sa Michi ni taore dainoji ni Sora wo miagete omou Shin no kodoku to wa kako no nai mono Ima shika shiranu mono |-| Romaji Completo= Kon’ya no tsuki wa Naze ka hitomawari ōkikute Itsumo yori akaruku terasu Senaka o marumete tobotobo kaeru michi Don’na toki mo mikata wa iru Nani mo iwazu Naketara ii ne Namida ga karetara owari Motto Boku ga tsuyoku naranakya… Kanashimi wa jiritsu e no ippo Nando kizutsukeba Itami o wasureru? Akai chi o nagaseba Inochi o omoidasu-sa Michi ni taore Dainoji ni Sora wo miagete omou Shin no kodoku to wa Kako no nai mono Ima shika shiranu mono Kinō no tsuki wa Don’na ōki-sadatta no ka Te no hira de katachi o tsukuru Umareta sonohi kara anoyo ni iku hi made Minogasu koto mo kitto aru Nakama-tachi wa Koko ni wa inai Doko ka de kurashite iru yo Dakedo Moshimo nani ka attara Itsu datte kaketsukerudarou Nando kizutsukeba Tsuki wa kakete iku? Yoake ga chikadzukeba Shiren mo shizuka ni kieru Doro o harai Tachiagari Boku wa shiseiwotadasu Tsurai koto ga Atta toki ni wa Mabuta o shizuka ni tojite Kyō no Ōkina tsuki o omotte Mayotteru ashimoto terasou Jibun ni uso tsukeba Jibun o ushinau yo Tsuki ni kumo ga kakatte mo Shinji teru sonomichi o susume! Nando kizutsukeba Itami o wasureru? Akai chi o nagaseba Inochi o omoidasu-sa Michi ni taore Ō no Sora ni Sora wo miagete omou Shin no tsuyo Sato wa Yume wo miru-sha Ai o shinjiru mono |-| Kanji= 今夜の月は なぜか一回り大きくて いつもより明るく照らす 背中を丸めてとぼとぼ帰る道 どんな時も味方はいる 何も言わず 泣けたらいいね 涙が涸れたら終わり もっと 僕が強くならなきゃ… 悲しみは自立への一歩 何度 傷つけば 痛みを忘れる？ 赤い血を流せば 命を思い出すさ 道に倒れ 大の字に 空を見上げて思う 真の孤独とは 過去のない者 今しか知らぬ者 |-| Kanji Completo= 今夜の月は なぜか一回り大きくて いつもより明るく照らす 背中を丸めてとぼとぼ帰る道 どんな時も味方はいる 何も言わず 泣けたらいいね 涙が涸(か)れたら終わり もっと 僕が強くならなきゃ… 悲しみは自立への一歩 何度　傷つけば 痛みを忘れる? 赤い血を流せば 命を思い出すさ 道に倒れ 大の字に 空を見上げて思う 真の孤独とは 過去のない者 今しか知らぬ者 昨日の月は どんな大きさだったのか 掌(てのひら)で形を作る 生まれたその日からあの世に行く日まで 見逃すこともきっとある 仲間たちは ここにはいない どこかで暮らしているよ だけど もしも何かあったら いつだって駆けつけるだろう 何度傷つけば 月は欠けて行く？ 夜明けが　近づけば 試練も静かに消える 泥を払い 立ち上がり 僕は姿勢を正す つらいことが あった時には 瞼(まぶた)を静かに閉じて 今日の 大きな月を想って 迷ってる足下　照らそう 自分に嘘つけば 自分を失うよ 月に雲がかかっても 信じてるその道を進め! 何度　傷つけば 痛みを忘れる？ 赤い血を流せば 命を思い出すさ 道に倒れ 大の宇に 空を見上げて思う 真の強さとは 夢を見る者 愛を信じる者 |-| Inglés= The moon is bigger tonight for some reason, Its light is also brighter. Coming back home You can meet your ally anytime. And I'm crying silently And when no tears left Isn't it making me stronger... Sadness is one more step to the independence Should I forget the hurting pain? Reminding, flowing red blood of life. And on this long path I'm falling, Looking to the sky and thinking... True loneliness is in a Man without a past And only now I find out, who I am. |-| Español= Esta noche la luna se ve más grande por alguna razón Ahora está brillando mucho más. Y camina siempre conmigo mientras yo avanzo entre la oscuridad Mi compañero es su resplandor Aquellas lágrimas que antes yo lloré No existen más, se han desvanecido al fin La fuerza regresó, se fue todo el dolor Iré a donde yo pueda encontrar libertad Cada vez que tu sientas dolor debes olvidarlo sin más Mientras vivas tu sangre fluirá recuerda que tienes una meta Duro el camino es, no te desanimes Sonríe hasta el final con valor En la penumbra se pierde todo tu dolor Borra el pasado del corazón Vídeo thumb|center|600 px Video original thumb|center|602 px Personajes Los personajes están en orden de aparición : * Itachi Uchiha * Nonō Yakushi * Rin Nohara * Obito Uchiha * Ōnoki * Tsunade * Gaara * Mei Terumī * A * Naruto Uzumaki * Gyūki * Estatua Demoníaca del Camino Exterior * Madara Uchiha * Kabuto Yakushi * Sasuke Uchiha * Diez Colas * Kakashi Hatake * Might Guy * Killer B Curiosidades *A partir del episodio 338, la escena donde Kabuto observa a Nonō, cambia a un tono rojo y blanco. Esto puede deberse a que a partir de ese episodio Kabuto es oficialmente atrapado en el Izanami. en:Size of the Moon Categoría:Banda sonora Categoría:Openings